Pizza Won't Come
'''Pizza Won't Come 'is a short film directed, produced and edited by Scott Pincus, serving as the sixth installment in the Pizza No Come series. The film is a prequel and is set three months before the first film, ''Pizza No Come. It follows the pizza guys, brothers Antonio and Emilio, as they make a delivery to two gang members. Yet Antonio and Emilio's tense relationship reaches the breaking point after a major revelation - setting in motion the events of the series. Alex Fanelli and Ryan Grier reprise their roles as Antonio and Emilio, respectively, while Austin Brinser cameos as The Chimp. Sean Larkin plays the "mighty goon", while Chris Lombardo debuts as Mr. Malice. The film was shot on April 19, and released on April 21, 2017. Plot Three months before Pizza No Come, the pizza guys drive to a parking lot near a park. Brothers Antonio (Alex Fanelli) and Emilio (Ryan Grier) head into the park with a pizza box, which Emilio carries because he's the "big dog". As they walk through the park, Emilio wonders why their boss had them both do the same job, and Antonio believes it's because they're brothers - though Emilio claims that he got Antonio the job. Antonio reminds Emilio of the situation, saying the gang members are out to take their cars, money and pizza. Antonio believes that Emilio's recognition is misplaced, and Emilio calls him out for his attitude as they set off into the park. Two gang members - a mighty goon (Sean Larkin) and Mr. Malice (Chris Lombardo), a.k.a. Master Malice, wait for their pizza to arrive. Emilio approaches the two, and Mr. Malice pays Emilio with a note. Emilio says he doesn't accept IOUs, and calls over Antonio, who bursts out laughing at the sight of the mighty goon's mask. Emilio scolds him for laughing, so to apologize, Antonio tells the mighty goon to follow him on Fakebook. Emilio is astonished that he has a Fakebook account, and screams at Antonio for having not followed him. Malice and the mighty goon realize the box is empty, while Emilio and Antonio start fighting. Malice tries breaking up the fight, but the infuriated mighty goon beats Malice with the box. The goon runs off, as do Antonio and Emilio, while Malice lies on the ground in agony. Antonio and Emilio stop running, and resume arguing. Antonio says Emilio never deserved his job and never wants to see him again. Emilio wrestles Antonio to the ground before a hooded figure intervenes and forces Emilio to leave. As Emilio runs off, Antonio asks the figure who he is, and he calls himself "The Chimp" (Austin Brinser). In the parking lot, Emilio returns to his car. As he's about to open the door, he turns to the audience and angrily says "pizza won't come". Cast *Ryan Grier as Emilio, the brother of Antonio and a pizza guy who distributes pizzas to the Fat Clan. *Alex Fanelli as Antonio, the brother of Emilio and a pizza guy who distributes pizzas to the Fat Clan. *Chris Lombardo as Mr. Malice, a member of the Fat Clan who also calls himself "Master Malice". *Sean Larkin as the "Mighty Goon", a member of the Fat Clan who allies with Mr. Malice. Austin Brinser makes several brief appearances as The Chimp, a cowboy mercenary who meets Antonio. Errors *The Chimp wears his cowboy hat in the film, which is set long before the events of Pizza No Come. However, The Chimp stole the hat from Jicker, who he later killed in The Pizza Cometh. Trivia *For eight months, up until December 17, 2017, Sean Larkin was credited as playing the "hungry goon", the character he played in Pizza No Come. In December, Scott altered the canon so Sean played two different characters, with the goon in this film being called the "mighty goon". Category:Pizza No Come Film Series Category:2017 Storyline Category:2017 Category:Short Films Category:Films